Megaman Battle Network: Operation StarForce
by L33t Horo
Summary: Megaman and Harp Note are sucked into the past to the time the Net appeared and Navis came before the Wizards... now stuck on the past how will 2 Megamans exist in the same timeline? and will they ever get back home?


Megaman Battle Network: Operation Star Force

A fanfiction by L33t Horo

Notes: I don't own Megaman or any of his images this fanfiction was one solely as entertainment and ergo no financial gain, so CAPCOM… you can't sue me hahahahahahaha… don't worry… compared to some other people who do megaman fanfics I am quite capable lol.

Chapter 1: 22XX and 20XX collide

Lan Hikari had woken up, he was still drowsy because he hated mornings, but he hated school most of all… well he couldn't complain after all his friends where there, he took his PET with his NETnavi and brother also known as Hub. You see, Hub and Lan where supposed to be twin brothers, but fate was a cruel mistress… Lan's father decided to make Hub into the first human Navi and gave it to his other son, that way they would both protect each other, he would never expected them to become the savior of the world.

Lan had saved the world 5 times, one with the threat of the WWW, the other one of the dark-chips, and the other organization called Nebula Grey and so on… he was a veteran in Netbattling. Someone else worth mentioning would be Chaud, he is the operator of a Netnavi called , that has abilities similar to Megaman's, both of them are bitter rivals, and also included is the rouge NetNavi , his abilities make him a danger to anyone… however it has been a while since he was last seen

Lan ran towards classes, he was bored of them and took a nap… he had a strange dream… a boy in blue… appearing and disspearing, a strange life-forms, and strange devices… he then heard something about "Denpa-henkan"… his dream came to an abrupt final as the teacher smack him with a rolled up book

"ITAI!!!" Lan yelled "You should been paying attention rather than daydreaming Lan" Megaman said as he tsked Lan

Lan was still a bit dassed but had forgotten about the dream… he decided to talk with his friends

**200 years later**

"Subaru! RUN!" a unknown entity said to a boy

"No way War-rock! We got to save Harp Note!" Subaru said

"Denpa-henkan Hoshikawa Subaru ON AIR!" He yelled

His body was then eveloped on green flames and emerged into to become the hero of the dempa world and the human race Megaman!

"Battle card! Predation! Water sword" Megaman said as he slashed trough the mass of virus

"Megaman!!" Harp Note yelled as she was being sucked up by an unusual black hole virus

"HARP!!!" Megaman said as he stretched his hand… then… he found himself being pulled by the gravitational pull of the black hole

"GRAB HOLD!" Megaman said

"Subaru…!!! This is pulling to strong… I can't get us out of here… and the weave out command has been sealed!" War-rock said in distress

**Back on 20XX**

"Jack in! POWER UP!" Lan yelled

"Jack in! Power UP!" Dex, Lan's robust friend yelled as he plugged in his own Netnavi

and Megaman .exe both started their friendly match

"Battle chip in! download!!" Lan said as he inserted the battle card into his PET slot and a sword materialized on 's hand

"IS OVER!" Lan said as finished in record time… 3 seconds flat

"Not even a chance for a defence… you are being cruel Lan" Dex said

"Sorry Dex… but let's be reasonable… the only people who can fight us are the darkloids, Chaud with Protomon, Serenade and and also , but he is on a mission, Serenade is dead, Bass is gone to God know where… I am kinda bored…

A black hole opened in the tear of space and time dropping two people out of it

"HARP!!!" Megaman shouted as he pushed trough the air to catch her, she had since long passed out, however she had the strength to keep herself on denpa-henkan

"Battle card! Jet attack!" Megaman said as a bird-like appendage appeared on his hand and shot himself at high speed

"Gotcha!" Megaman said as he hit the floor… then realization dawned on him as he looked around

"W-what!? Where are the wave roads!?" Megaman said as he looked around… he cancelled his denpa-henkan as he himself was really tired

"Where… are we?" Subaru said as he passed out

"Misora!! Subaru!!" both Harp and War-rock yelled in concern

*BZZZZZZZZTZ*

"DAHH!!!!" yelled in pain

"Mega! Whats wrong!?" Lan said in concern

"I don't know… but there are some weird electromagnetic waves causing a disturbance on the PET… wait… I am hearing a voice… Lan… someone is out-cold in the street and need help!" said

"I am over it! Just direct me where to go!" Lan said as he rushed out of the school

"Lan!! Wait for me!" Mayl said as she ran after him

"Boys will be boys" said as she sighed at Lan's behavior

Both of them ran a few blocks… turned left… a few blocks more, then a right… and out on the street lay the bodies of two kids around the same age of Lan and Maylu

"We need to get them some help… Mega, contact an ambulance!" Lan said

"On it!" said as he used the net to navigate to the hospital mainframe

"Please send a team on coordinates xzy,xcds" said

"understood, stand-by as the ambulance reaches destination!" said the medical NetNavi

An ambulance came in a few minutes as both Lan and Maylu rode in it… they had what appeared to be PET's however, the design and OS programming was far ahead of this era…

"Uhmm this is interesting… Mega think you can find who there are?" Lan asked his Navi

"Uhmm… I will try" Megaman said as he jacked in into the VG-hunter

"Roll… please do the same for the girl" Maylu asked

"On it Maylu" said as she transferred herself to Misora's VG-hunter

**On the VG-Hunter**

"wow… there is so much mass data in here… I never seen anything like this" said as he wondered trough the VG-hunter

"Hey! Who the heck are you" said a voice

Megaman readied himself "Who are you?"

"Trying to spy on Subaru eh! OUT WITH YOU!" said the voice as a green flame shoot past

"DAh!" Megaman yelled

"Mega! Are you okay!? I will be in with you in a sec! Battle chip in! Download!" Lan said

Both the green flamed beast and battle inside the VG-hunter

"Heh… you are good… who are you?" asked

"I am War-rock, a life form from planet AM" said War-rock

"I am megaman" let's keep going

"Megaman? Impossible…" War-rock said as he then exited the VG-Hunter

"HEY!!! Wait… he can go to the outside? What is he… an AM life form… what does that mean?" said

**On the outside**

"Misora!" Subaru suddenly jerked forward… hitting Lan on the head

"ITAI ITAI!!" both of them said as they nursed their wounds

"Hey… you are awake!" Lan said with a small smile, since he was still hurting from the improvised head-but he had received

"Sorry… but where am I?" Subaru asked

"Well… you are in Netopia, right now you are in the hospital, apparently you where dehydrated and passed out from sunstroke… whereas your friend over there passed out due to exhaustion" Lan said

Maylu was on the other bed peeling a small apple for the girl

"Misora! You okay?" Subaru asked

"Yeah… somewhat… but it appears we are not in Ecoridge anymore" Misora said as she took a piece of the apple "Thank you…errrm… what is your name?" Misora asked

"I am Maylu and he is Lan… nice to meet you" Maylu said

"I am Hoshikawa Subaru, and she is Hibiki Misora, nice to meet and we thank you for helping us" Subaru said

He looked around for something to see the date on… his mom would be worried… however…

"EH!!! Is this calendar up to date?!" Subaru said

"Yeah… why you ask…?" Lan asked

"No reason… hahahaha" Subaru laughted a bit nerviously

He rose from his bed "We need to get going now… Let's go Misora" Subaru said

"yes… let's" she said as they said

"WAIT you still need to stay in bed!" Maylu yelled

"Denpan-Henkan! Hibiki Misora ON AIR!" Misora said and transformed into Harp Note

"Denpan-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru! ON AIR!" Subaru yelled turning into the hero of the wave road Megaman.

"Save… there are no wave roads to speak of… as a matter of fact they will not be invented till 170 years or more" Megaman (rockman to facilitate the readers) said

"So… where do we go? We have no home to go… and no one we know" Harp Note said

"Maybe… say… War-rock" Subaru asked

"What?" War-rock said

"is it possible to go into the net like the guy you fought inside my VG-hunter?" Subaru said

"It is possible… we are made of waves and some things can be connected via wireless…" Harp said

"Okay… let's explore the net world as we are here" Subaru (Rockman) said

Harp Note and Rockman then went into the net world

**Somewhere deep in the net… deeper than deep… where only those with power dare to step forward… the undernet**

"A strong opponent has finally come, I been missing the fights…" a voice form a dark cloak said

**Somewhere in the globe**

"UHmm… what is this… a powerful signal has appeared…. It doesn't appear to be a regular Navi, I must investigate this" said a Navi with white hair and red armor

**On the net road**

"Wow… is so similar to the wave road!" Rockman said

Then… without warning, some viruses came out

"Denpa-virus!?" Rockman said

"No… they look a lot alike but these are normal computer viruses… go and get'em Subaru!" War-rock said

"Machinegun string!" Harp note yelled as the string of her guitar sprung forward and tied up and deleted the viruses

"ROCK-BUSTER!" Rockman said as he deleted the viruses

"they don't seem really different from the dempa-viruses we fought back home… what's the deal?" Rockman said

"Perhaps… they modeled after their ancestors or something… I am not sure" War-rock said

"But is not the viruses you should be weary of… impostor" said a voice from behind

"Subaru! Jump!" War-rock said

Rockman jumped out of the way… a high energy beam cut through the floor

"The question is… who are you?" said a person on a dusty and worn cloak

"Who are you!?" Rockman asked

"Your death" the Navi said as he charged his attack

"Hell wheel" said the Navi as the ground exploded from the rapid attacks

"Battle card! Barrier!" Rockman said

However the attack completely shattered the barrier in one shot

"battle card! Substitute!" Rockman yelled

"Naïve!" yelled the person

He punched Rockman only to find a raccoon doll in its place

"you are stupid!" Rockman said as he slashed him from behind

However it did nothing more than anger the person

"weak… disappear" he said as he used all his power

"The noise level is high enough… NOISE CHANGE!! Black Ace!" Rockman said

"Interesting ability… it will be mine" the Navi said

"Not in this life you are not! BLACK END…!" Rockman said as a giant ball of darkness appeared and sucked the Navi in

"What! Impossible what is this!" the navi said in confussion

"GALAXY!!" Rockman said as he cut through the ball of darkness

The navi fell on the floor… but he was still operational, he only had minor wounds but looked a bit cautious this time.

"I am Bass… the ultimate netnavi… we shall meet again and I will absorb those abilities… kuhuhuhuhu" he said as he vanished

Rockman then released the Dark Ace noise program… he fell to the floor…

"Damn… he forced us to use this to actually fight him on even fight… what a monster" War-rock said

On the other side Harp Note was standing on the sidelines… "They where this strong in the past?" Harp said

They continued going until they found a small city in the net world… "Eh… how nice, it seems better than the wave road for some reason" Rockman said

They encountered many types of Navi's and found people kind enough to tell them how to blend in….

"Also! There is going to be a special tournament… our hero Megaman(exe) is going to fight there with the strongest Navis over the world!" said a Navi

Rockman and Harp Note lookeda round and saw the posters and sign in "sheets"

"Oi Subaru! Why not sign in? We could see if we can whip that so called "Megaman" of this era" War-rock said

"Misora, it would be good if you got some more experience and this would be a good training for you as wel" Harp said

"Alright… let's sign up" they both said

After signing up they saw the board of participants…

"This will be interesting... Subaru! Let's go buck wild on them!" War-rock said

"Not just yet… we need to practice… if that Bass character was that strong… if this era's Megaman was able to fight him back we got to become stronger" Subaru said

"Say… if we spar in here and the net or in the real world and we can get our response up" Harp Note said

"Yeah… but we should probably trans out" Subaru said

They both transed out of the net world into the real world

"Subaru… I got a question, where are we going to spend the time… I mean we don't have a home or a place to sleep" Misora said

"Well… you are not famous in this time… so that is not going to help, we need to find either a job or an orphanage… I don't think you would like the last one… so… we need to get a job" Subaru said

Out of nowhere 4 pillars sprouted from the ground

"HEHehEHeheh!! Were are you! MEGAMAN! is here" shouted a Navi that materialized

"Subaru! Dodge!" Misora shouted as she pushed him out of the way

"GIAH!!" Misora shouted

"MISAORA!" Harp shouted

A boy then grabed her as she fell " are you okay?" said the person

"Come on mega… we got work to do… Megaman… Full sincro!" Lan said as he fused with his Navi" Lan said as his body was covered with his Navi data

"Wait up! Denpa-Henka! Hoshikawa Subaru! ON AIR!"

Then out of nowhere another one appeared

"Who are you!?" Lan (as ) said

"I am Megaman... ROCK BUSTER!" said as he shot the other Navi

"Battle chip in! sword, wide sword, long sword! Program Advance! LIFE SWORD!" said as a huge sword made of light appeared

"Star Break! Green Dragon! Elemental cyclone!"Megaman said as he twisted and made leaves appear and made a cyclone and attacked along with

"Life Aura!" the enemy shouted

"Shademan!" shouted as Shademan blocked the attack using the data from the Life virus

"Soul Unison!" said as he changed into a form that was red and had Protoman's symbol

"Wide sword!" both megaman cried out as they slashed Shademan

"Two Megaman's? Impossible!" Shademan said as he was deleted

"Shademan deleted said a voice as Shademan became data once more

"What was that" Said Subaru

"That was Shademan… an evil Navi from an evil organization called Darkloids… they corrupt other navi by using dark chips that poison the Navi's programming and make them dependent on it" said

Then when the pillars disappeared returned to regular human Lan

"EH!? Why are you not returning into a human? The field is gone!" Lan said

"Eh? That should affect me?" Subaru said

He undid the Denpa-Henka and became regular Subaru

"HEY! You are the kid from the morning" Lan said

Megaman past and future meets once more… what will happen now that they found each other's identities. In the next chapter of… Megaman Battle Network: Operation Star Force

**End chapter 1**


End file.
